A Little Christmas Wish
by Devildelivery
Summary: A fever and Christmas were never on the same sentence for Taichi. But this year he was so ill that he could not get out of the bed at all. So what could a Christmas tree in Shibuya make it up for him? yaoi warning


Red: I've finished this fic, like, a year ago. It was for a Taito/Yamachi fanfic contest on a Digimon fandom made by a very great fanfic writer Libek-san. I didn't win anything but it was a good experience (especially since I got to read some awesome Christmas Taito fic). Well, it's Christmas again so I, kind of, re-post it here to make it a present. Hope you all enjoy it!

Koromon: Let me say the discliamer, please! Aham, due to the fact that Red would never be able to put hands on Digimon's right so this fic was made to make up for that and given as a gift!

Red&Koromon: Let's start!

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He knew he wasn't the luckiest guy of the world, but he doubtfully thought if anything could go worse than this.

**A little Chirstmas wish**

**By Redvind**

He couldn't clearly remember what he had done wrong to deserve this kind of cruel punishment. When he looked around, it's like the world was spinning or anything was made of sticky jelly. His vision blurred and his eyes unable to focus on one place, not to mention that he could barely keep them open.

"Oniichan, you are sick." Hikari stated as she watched the thermometer.

"…uh?..." was all the intelligent speech the girl got from a figure under a big and warm quilt that she had forced her brother to keep it on him. It was comfortable alright, but in his situation now, it was super hot!

"Really. The thermometer says so." Showing the small digital device, knowing that he could hardly comprehend what-so-over, she read to him. "39.8 degree. Seriously sick."

He didn't argue. Not that he had the ability to. Even if he was the stupidest man alive ,which he was not! No matter how much everyone thought him to be. Thank you very much, he knew he was ill. A fever? Right. Because he only got this painful headache, his face reddened all over, his throat felt like sandpaper, his body was so heavy that he couldn't even get up off the bed and his mind always determined to go to the dreamland, but his nose wasn't running. Yeah, a fever, then.

The girl handed him some pills that his family's doctor, as the brunet boy refusing to go to hospital, having come to checking on his illness, ordered. Taichi clumsily took them, spilling water over his front pajama a little, then laid down because he didn't feel like keeping his head up any longer.

"Sleep, oniichan." Hikari said while she was placing a wet washclothe on his forehead. The coldness against his burnt skin startled him. He winced at the sudden change of temperature and, after a moment adjusting, settled down without words. Hikari watched as the older let his eyelids close and back to sleep. After making sure he was asleep, which didn't take long, Hikari slowly got out of her brother's bedroom, carefully not to disturb him.

She was greeted by their concerned mother. "How's he doing, Hikari?"

"He's alright, Kaasan. He's sleeping right now."

"Good, then." The old woman sighed, gesturing to be thinking. "I still don't get it. How did he catch a fever and why at this time of the year?"

They looked at each other and, unconsciously, sighed in union, realizing how excited the sleeping brunet always got during the special holidays. There's no sign of recovery at any time soon. It looked like Taichi wasn't up to enjoy the celebration this year.

"Poor oniichan," the daughter shook her head. "It's only two days before Christmas."

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

There's nothing worse than getting ill while you had something disparately wanted to do, Taichi thought mindlessly. Sleeping and having taken medicine more than his body ever wanted, he still didn't get any better. The brunet pouted. It was Christmas week! He wanted to go out and see the shop displays, maybe buy something for himself as well as shopping Christmas presents for his family and friends and go to some parties in town or his schoolmates' throwing ones. He loved to be one of the cheerful spirits, not lying on the bed being sick!

His friends, as well as his little sister's, his soccer team and some close friends took pity on him and decided to drop by, some had brought him get-well cards and also his presents. He was thrilled at their kindness, and deeply happy that he didn't only get the cards for chirstmas; like someone joked it's all he would get this year for getting sick and not coming to the party. If the brunet wasn't sleeping, like he did most of the day, they would talk, the lenght of talking depended on his tried mood, then they would leave to let him rest.

Anyway, every rule has an exception, just like some people say. It was the closest to this situation as he could think of.

"Really, sampai, you should've chosen to be sick at anytime but now. Did you hear that they put a giant Christmas tree in Shibuya? It's so HUGE!" Daisuke, with Ken, Takeru, Miyako and Iori in tow, paid him a visit at his second day of staying in bed, bringing his idol apples—saying that they would make him recover soon-- and a red n' green package of present.

The others, respecting to the brunet's resting, argeed to wait in the living room and have some chat. In contrast, Daisuke, after a minute setting his foot on the Yamagi's househole, walked through the hall to his sampai's room talking non-stop to the sickly older boy. Taichi was torn between joy and cry at his little friend's enthusiasm.

"...so they said that if you buy something, they will give you this little wish paper that you can write your wishes and hang it on the tree! Isn't it cool? Eventhough someone say it's stupid because Chirstmas isn't Tanabata fastival and I think why you have to care about that? The wish paper sounds like fun and you're supposed to have fun on chirstmas day, right? Right."

Daisuke nodded to confirm his words. As soon as the younger boy opened his mount, it's like nothing could stop him. The boy even animetically used his body gesturing to his story; obviously uncontrol his excitment and trying to cheer him up. "Don't worry Taichi sampai. Miyako brought lots of things so they gave her many paper and I made a wish for you to get over your fever soon!"

"...umm...thanks..." he said drowsily.

"No problem!" Daisuke beamed happily, scooting nearer. "You look horrible." 'I am', thought Taichi. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Inwardly groaning, he answered. "…no." Although he's feeling like living in one now…

"Oh…" the boy looked disappointed somewhat. "It'd be cool if you have a nightmare before Christmas. Just like the movie's name. Have you seen it? I've once. Hope they have a rerun on TV. I want to see it again. Jack is cool. He's my favorite. At least he looks a lot better than the overly fat Santa…" His eyes lightened up.

"Oh, yeah! Hey, sampai, say you know that Santa Clauses are in town bringing everyone's presents? I've never known that there're so many of them. I remember Jun told me once that there's no santa. Could you believe her?! I didn't know how she could say that when they were actualy in town walking, delievering presents every year. But I also heard that there's only one santa...so maybe the ones in town are nisses? Ya know, the little dwarfs that help him even though they are not that little..."

...God...someone...help...

As glad as he was to have someone care about him, his head hurt and scantily caught on Daisuke's tale. The brunet only saw the boy's mount bubbling but hearing no sound at all. He didn't want to upset the younger boy so he tried his best to stay awake and listen, yet it was hard. Imagine that someone continually screwing through your head. Taichi almost wanted to cry.

Heaven didn't seem to hate him that much as Hikari came scolding at her friend for distrubing him. She made two choices for the boy; A. Stay and, as long as he does, shut up or B. Keep talking but get out of the house.

Luckily, Daisuke quickly chose A. He was saved from Hikari's bodily harm.

The girl could be scary when it came to her brother.

And the rest was history, Taichi dropped dead asleep real fast, not remembering any after. Not even his nightmare before Christmas.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

_December 24, 17.25 p.m._

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Taichi? I'll stay if you want me to." Yagami Yuuko asked her son who was barely well enough to sit up, not yet to get out off bed. His fever had decreased a little, much to her concern. Still, due to his easy exhaustion, the mother forbade him to go out, no matter how many times he put on his best pout for being teased as a kid. She only laughed and said he was.

"Sure mom…/yawn/…I promise I'll be good." Ready to doze off, Taichi mumbled in reply. "…you know…I'm…/umm um/…going to sleep…/yawn/…anyway." He added. "Go on. Have fun with dad. You two have wanted to go out together for years." The blue quilt was wrapped tightly around him. He re-opened his chestnut eyes half-lit to look at her, proving his words. "I'll be fine."

"You mean it?" his father asked, slightly observed his answer. Taichi gave him a thumb up. The man chuckled and playfully rubbed his messy hair, earning an audible whine from his son.

"Oniichan, how do I look?" Hikari stepped in the door way, revolving her body around to show him her new dress. It was long sleeves, purely white with the pattern of pink sakura petals floating around. The girl also clipped a new hair pin Taichi gave her as an early present. She looked beautiful, like a little angel.

"Nice." Although his voice sounded sleepy, they could find the fondly smile behind it. Hikari walked to his bed, kneeing down to have the eye-level with her brother.

"Do you really want me to go? I can stay. They'll understand."

Rolling his eyes, he replied with fake annoyance. "I'm sure that if I managed to get sick, I can get over it, too. I'm getting better, right? Don't worry about me." He reached out a warm hand to touch Hikari's cheek, soothing and assuring her. The brunet made a tired grin. "If you want to do me a favor, save some food for me and bring them home."

Smiling, she teased. "Will a slice of Christmas cake do?"

Her brother pouted cutely. The girl giggled.

"If you say so." Yuuko knew the brunet was capital of taking care of himself, however, being a mother of the teenager who nearly out of the age to be watched out for, she still wanted to baby him once in a while. "Alright. You remember the soup is in the microwave, if you want to have some, just heat it. And here are your pills and water," She placed a tray carrying his medicine and a long bottle of water and a glass. "Just in case you'll need them. And remember if anything happens…"

"…the numbers already on the speed-dials for emergency occurrence, I remember." The boy gave her a little grin of his. She smile, then bent down to kiss his forehead.

Before the left the room though, Taichi hosted himself up a little, quickly and hoarsely shout, as best as he could, after his parents. "Make sure Hikari have Takeru to look after her. If anybody—that includes him--lays a hand on her, he's dead!"

"ONIICHAN!!!"

Their father laughed and their mother, covering her mount behind a hand, giggled.

OxOxOxOxoxOxoxOxOxOxoxOxOxO

Taichi didn't know how long he had been out, but as he stared out the window, the outside was already dark and he felt much better and less tried. So it must be quite long. Despite that, the light in his room was turned on, making the brunet frown. He recalled his mother turned it off before they went out.

Shrugging, nothing big, maybe he remembered wrong. He got up, pushing the quilt aside. Might as well have some soup. He was kinda hungry. He mused, if he got some appetite back, he's getting back his old healthy and strong self. The brunet dragged his legs to the kitchen…

…and stared wide eyes at the unexpected guest standing there, unbelievingly.

The visitor didn't acknowledge his present, though, because he had his back turned and was obviously concentrated on making something smell delicious, humming songs. When things finished, he stopped and turned, surprised a bit to see his best friend staring at him like he was a ghost or something. He smiled nevertheless.

"Taichi! Good you're already up. I was going to wake you anyway."

"Yamato?" the brunet voiced in awe, blinking and fighting hard not to pinch his cheek to prove he's not dreaming.

The blonde walked over to the couch, carrying a tray in both hands. There were tuna and mushroom soup, hot chocolate, boiled potato, fired chicken with gravy sauce and fruit salad. "You sound surprised to see me."

"That's because I am! How did you get in here?" he exclaimed as the other put down the tray on coffee table.

"I met your parents half way from my apartment. I told them I wanted to check on you so your mom gave me her key." Standing up, Yamato showed him the key, swinging it under his finger. "She said just put it in the mail box when I leave."

The brunet sighed heavily. "…don't want to be rude but what are you doing here? Don't you have a party or two to go?"

"Geez, nice to know that my present was much appreciated." His friend mocked.

"I'm glad to see you. But really!"

"I said already that I wanted to check on you. How's your fever?" to prove his point, the blonde moved to touch the shorter boy's forehead, laying a hand over it tenderly.

"Lightly warm but I'm fine." Taichi said, closing his eyes at the tender contact. He must admit he liked his best friend's touch. Even though it made him have this weird feeling he didn't know about. Let's talk about having butterflies in your stomach...and shiver running down your spine…he trembled a bit.

Yamato frowned, noticing his state of clothes. "You're soaked with sweat and not wearing proper clothes. Wait here a sec." he mentioned the brunet to sit on the couch before vanishing to his bedroom and appearing with a bundle of sweater and blankets.

"Here." He forced a sweater on the stunned boy, earning him a protest.

"OW! Yamato stop!" Taichi snapped, struggling to get out of the taller boy's grip.

The blonde scolded. "Stay still. You're making it harder than it should be."

"You don't have to dress me!" he cried. "I can do it myself."

Yamato let go of him. "Then hurry up. I don't want you to catch another cold."

He did. The brunet hastily put on the yellow one, adjusting it. It was quite big and reached down his thigh, making him look like a little boy. When he was done, the blonde wrapped some blanket around him, telling him to keep a hold of it so it wouldn't slip. All's done and Taichi thought this was how it felt like to be a living maki sushi role.

"You must be hungry. Here, have some." His stomach growled as his friend pushed the soup in front of him, replying to the blonde's reckon. Taichi blushed. Yamato merely chuckled. "I found this mushroom soup in the microwave. Hope you don't mind I added some tuna in."

He definitely didn't. The food looked delicious and they were, as supposed. The brunet happily ate, a big smile shining on his face. He'd always loved Yamato's cocking no matter what it was. He remembered once, at the age of thirteen, the blonde tried making plum pudding. It tasted good despite its disgusting look. Taichi never underestimated his friend's skill ever after.

The blonde also brought himself some food, joining his delightful friend. He looked much better when he was smiling, Yamato thought. He seemed to almost forget about his fever, too. His face softened as he watched the other boy.

A moment later, all food was cleared away. Yamato took the dishes and washed them, chiding the other to rest as he offered to help. Pouting and having nothing to do, Taichi reached for a remote, turning on TV. It was a report from a famous place many people went to at night. All building decorated with various lights was amazing. And people on TV looked so happy…

"**_What are your plans for Christmas?" the female reporter asks a teenage boy holding hands with his girlfriend._**

"**_My girlfriend and I will go to my friend's house. He's throwing a crazy party every year..." _**

"Hmm? That's right." The brunet recognized something. He turned his head, shouting, as loud as his throat allowed, over his shoulder. "Hey Yamato, why don't you go to Akira's party tonight? I've heard he's arranging a weird one."

**_The reporter turns to a group of girls. "What about you? Where are you going after this?"_**

"Would you like some marshmallow in your hot chocolate?" the blonde asked.

His ears pricked up at hearing about his favorite drink. "Yes."

"Super sweet?"

"That'd be good."

"…_**to a live music. I've heard a really good band playing tonight."**_

"Hey!" the reorganization hit him. "Don't change the subject. Answer me why you aren't at some party but here?" Yamato might have distracted him with food before, but he's not going to let the topic slip again.

Yamato simply shrugged it off. "Why to? It wouldn't be the same without you. Here." Handing the mug, he warned. "Careful, it's still hot."

Taichi took it, but didn't sip any. He stared intently at his best friend. "It might. But you should go have some fun, you know…."

"It's fine." He cut in.

"But…"

"Geez,Taichi. If I didn't know better, I'd say you totally hate me." His blue eyes narrowed at the brunet, slightly annoyed. "It's like you're trying to get rid of me."

"**_What a cute couple you two are! May I ask what your plan is for tonight?" she catches another walking couple, asking._**

The brunet was startled. His face dropped. "Sorry. I…it's just…" looking away, he quietly mumbled. "I don't want anybody to cancel their fun because of me."

Taking a sip, the blonde calmly said. "I didn't. I rather stay here anyway."

Taichi looked up at him, somewhat confused. However, Yamato just watched the news with straight expression. Waiting and deciding that he's not going to meet his eyes, he sighed before turning his attention to the screen as well.

"**_We'll be just spending the night together at my place." The boy answers. "It's Christmas. A couple is supposed to have fun together. Don't you think so?" _**

"I agree with that." The blonde softly said.

Taichi looked at his friend again. "What?"

"Couples are supposed to be together for Christmas." This time Yamato returned his stare. "I agree with that."

"You do?" The brunet frowned, wondering.

"Yes."

"…oh…" the brown eyes were downcast, something inside him twisted painfully. "I don't know you…"

It's the blonde's turn to frown. "I what?"

Embarrassed, the boy blurted. "That you have a girlfriend or something!"

Yamato stared at him, sapphire eyes widened. Taichi didn't notice this. He was playing with his mug carelessly. A while later, unable to hold it anymore, the blonde helplessly laughed.

"Wha…what?" the shorter one uttered, cheeks feeling hotter. "Stop that!"

Yamato was having a hard time catching his breath. "…so…sorry…"

The brunet pouted. That's not enough for him. "You don't have to laugh…I didn't say anything funny at all…" he muttered, taking his now warm drink.

"Actually, Taichi, you just did." He wiped some tears from his eyes. "What made you think I had a girlfriend?"

Still moping, he rambled. "Didn't know. Maybe because you mention something about a couple thing. Or maybe because you've never told me who you liked. Or…"

Feeling a hand brushing his cheek, he stopped immediately, startled. Hell, when did Yamato get so close?

"**_Who wouldn't want to be with the one you love in such lovely night." Someone's saying._**

"Don't you think it'd be wonderful to be with the one you love?" he gently whispered.

His heart quickened. It was beating so fast that he was afraid it would rip out his chest. "…yeah…so why don't you…"

"Taichi…" that handsome face was getting close. So close. Whoa! Whoa! "I have fun being with you. Always have. That's why I like being with you…"

"..rea…really?" the brunet stuttered, losing himself in those pure ocean color of eyes.

"Really." The blonde breathed.

"…tha…that's nice…" He had to do something before…what? He didn't know, but that weird feeling was coming back again. He needed to get them out of this situation before Yamato knew what he's thinking. The boy looked around, then shout, spotting something miraculous outside the window. "WOW! Look!"

It was snowing.

Ignoring and not waiting for his care taker's reaction, he ran to the slide glass doors, taking his blankets with him, examined the white puffy ice. "It's snowing! I can't believe it! We didn't have a white Christmas last year."

Irritated a little at being cut off, but smiling nevertheless at his friend's amusing behavior, he joined him. They watched the snow in pleasure silence. The TV was forgotten.

"…it's beautiful…"

Yamato's face softened as he saw those cacao eyes sparkling. They were just as beautiful, if not more… Smiling, he embraced the shorter brunet from behind, softly humming a Christmas song to him. Taichi didn't seem to mind, or rather not noticing.

"…you better watch out…you better not cry…

"…you better not pout. I'm telling you why…

"Santa Claus is coming…to town…"

The blonde sat, tugging the other to sit in his lap then rested his head on the boy's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, Taichi feeling all warm and fluffy and Yamato just as happy. If only…

"Hey, Taichi…" he started.

"Hmm?"

"What did you wish for Christmas?"

Slowly turning his side to look at the taller boy, he replied. "At first I wished to go to a party, but now I just don't care about that anymore. I'm too happy to wish for anything now. What about you?"

"There's one thing I wish this year. My only wish…"

Whoa! That look again. Why was Yamato staring at him like that? … affectionately…Didn't he know that it was affectedly giving him a heart attack? But…

…but he couldn't look away. Just couldn't. He was captured by a dangerous trap.

He didn't want to get away.

"…what is it?..."

His face was near…so near… and his lips…the boy in strong arms watched them moving in awe.

"My wish…is…"

He knew it's coming. And he waited hurtfully for it to happen. The brunet almost cried at the blonde making him desperately want it.

"…this." All sound was lost as Yamato pressed his lips on his. He closed his eyes, hearing nothing except his heartbeat. It was loud in his ears and somehow he could also feel the blonde's beating the same rhythm as his...it felt nice, soothing and…

…_wonderful_…he thought.

Yamato smiled into the kiss, glad that his brunet was welcoming it. He deepened the kiss, more firmly, more emotional. Hands cycling his neck, he knew Taichi just wanted this as much as he did.

His left hand was sliding along the sun-kissed skin, the other hand holding his love in place, gaining a little whimper the blonde was much fond of.

He moved to kiss the rich honey colored neck, smirking as the brunet shivered so he continued the journal to his chin, his jaw, up to nip his ear…then stopped suddenly when he got no more respond.

He frowned, looking up.

Only to be surprised to see Taichi was fast asleep.

Unable to stay mad at such an adorable sight, Yamato chuckled to himself. He lifted the sleeping brunet up, carefully not to wake him, carrying him to his bed and turning off the lights and TV as he passed. The room was dark but the moonlight made up for it. The blonde placed the smaller boy gently on the bed, covered him with the guilt. He was about to get up, to prepare himself a mattress for tonight when he felt something drawing him back.

Taichi's hands. They were holding his sleeve tight in a childish manner of stubbornly never wanting to let go. He tried to get it out, but Taichi whined in his sleep. He sighed, lovingly.

"Alright, alright. I lose. I'm not going anywhere." Yamato brushed his lips on the slightly warm forehead, closing his eyes, mumbled. "Thanks for my Christmas present, Taichi." Sleep quickly washed over him. They both dreamed of each other that night.

OxOxoxOxoxoxOxoxOxOxOxOx

Meanwhile, in Shibuya, a guy was scolding at his girlfriend. They were on a date and the weather was getting colder, he'd rather be somewhere warm, but the girl was ignoring him, reading a wish paper on the tree intently. She didn't pay attention to him until she finished.

"Sorry, sorry. That was interesting. I couldn't help myself." She grinned as she clinged to her boyfriend's arm.

"What was in it that you found interesting?"

"It's so cute, whoever that paper belongs to." She didn't stop smiling. "It's written 'Get Taichi all to myself for Christmas and ever after'. The owner must be in love with this Taichi person. I guess they'll confess their love tonight for sure!"

Her boyfriend shook his head. "You read too many romantic novels." But he couldn't help a smile having its way on his face.

OxOxOxoxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

_December, 25_

Taichi wondered when he had ever been so happy that he couldn't stop grinning. It wasn't a painful dream. Because when he woke up, Yamato was still here taking care of him. He even brought him breakfast in bed.

The brunet loved Christmas.

They decided to watch a movie when the door ball rang. The two briefly exchanged looks before shrugging it off. Yamato went to get it.

"SURPRISE!!!"

And surprised he was as he stared at the group of friends. Outside the door there stood Miyako and Daisuke in front with their big grins, Hikari, Takeru, Ken, Iori, Koushirou, Sora, Mimi and Jyou in the background. They didn't seem surprised to see him in the Yagami's house, though.

"Hey, Yamato san. Merry Christmas!" Daisuke beamed. "Where's Taichi sampai?"

"Right here." The brunet came to see what the noise was and was stunned to see them. "What are you doing here? I thought you all were still sleeping."

"We come to have a Christmas party!" Miyako exclaimed, gesturing to the bag they're carrying. The others showed the two clueless guys all food, drinks and games.

"May we come in?" Hikari asked teasingly. "It's my house, too, you know."

Taichi looked at his boyfriend, his lips formed a huge smile. Yamato reflected his happiness. The brunet turned to his waiting friends, beaming. "Of course! Come on in!"

And the house never lost the laughter that day.

OxOxoxOxOxoxOwarixOxOxOxOxoxOxOxO

Happy Christmas!!!


End file.
